1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to board games requiring manual dexterity, and more particularly, to a cap toss game which is characterized by a game board fitted with a raised border and an opening in the center, wherein bottle caps are tossed or "sailed" at the game board with a view toward projecting the caps through the center opening. In a first preferred embodiment the game board is suspended from a door or wall, with the bottom of the game board facing outwardly to receive the bottle caps through the center opening. In a second and most preferred embodiment the game board is elevated with the border facing upwardly and a net may be mounted below the center opening to retain bottle caps tossed through the opening. In another preferred embodiment of the invention one element of a loop-pile fastener is attached to the game board in a selected pattern and the opposite element of the loop-pile fastener is secured to the bottle caps for retaining the bottle caps on the game board for scoring purposes. In a further preferred embodiment of the invention the second element of the loop-pile fastener which is attached to the bottle cap is constructed as a sleeve which snugly fits over the top of the bottle cap, leaving the concave bottom surface open to facilitate "sailing" of the bottle cap toward the game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An early "Game Apparatus for Playing Parlor Quoits" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 285,396 dated Sep. 25, 1883, to H. A. DeWendt. The device includes a game board mounted on a frame, to which is suspended a bell which may be struck by a quoit, or bag passing over the central part of the game board. A central opening is provided in the board and the contestants stand at a distance from the board and attempt to toss the bags into the central opening, which counts the highest number of points. Various other scoring may be achieved by striking the game board at certain points. Another game apparatus is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 715,249, dated Dec. 9, 1902, to E. H. Dunbar. The game apparatus includes a triangular-shaped board mounted on a frame and fitted with multiple holes, underneath which are secured elongated pockets. A projectile such as a leather bag containing small, loose particles is then thrown toward the board, with a view toward tossing the particle-filled leather projectile through one of the openings in the board. A "Game Table" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 757,440, dated Apr. 19, 1904. The game table includes a funnel-shaped frame opening upwardly and fitted with canvas panels having multiple pockets shaped therein. The object of the game is to toss a ball into one of the pockets located in the funnel-shaped game table. Another game apparatus is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 810,234, dated Jan. 16, 1906, to F. L. Sackett. The Sackett game apparatus includes an octagonal-shaped game table provided with multiple openings or pockets and upward-standing rubber pins. An oblate spheroid game piece is projected toward the pockets in the game table by a modified pool cue. Yet another game is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 922,717, dated May 25, 1909, to G. H. Parker. The game includes a game board pivotally mounted in a case or box and supported by a wire member when the box is in the open configuration. The wire member supports a game board at an angle with respect to the horizontal and the game board is fitted with multiple openings for receiving a projectile tossed by contestants standing at a distance from the game board. U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,654, dated Sep. 24, 1918, to H. M. Charlesworth details a game board tilted on foldable legs with multiple, netted openings therein and a spring-operated catapult located a selected distance from the game board for catapulting a ball toward the game board, with a view toward placing the ball in one of the netted openings. An "Amusement Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,113, dated Jun. 23, 1942, to A. J. Markey. The amusement device includes an elevated game board fitted with multiple openings or cups and a sliding tray attached to the game board for recording scores. Each player stands a selected distance from the game board and tries to direct a ball, coin or other playing member toward the target, which is one of the cups in the game board. A "Table Game" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,791, dated Sep. 26, 1961, to G. K. Atwood. The game table is foldable and includes a net extended across the center, as in a ping pong table. A pair of recessed, netted openings are provided in the table on each side of the net and the object of the game is to direct a ping pong ball over the net and into the netted opening.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cap toss game which includes a game board fitted with at least one opening, through which bottle caps are tossed or "sailed" for scoring points.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cap toss game which includes a game board that may be vertically or horizontally oriented, which game board is fitted with at least one opening for receiving bottle caps tossed or "sailed" by competitors standing at a distance from the game board.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a cap toss game which includes a horizontally-oriented game board having an upward-standing border and a center opening, through which opening contestants attempt to toss a bottle cap while standing at a distance from the game board.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a cap toss game which is characterized by an elevated, horizontal game board fitted with a raised border, a central opening, a net provided beneath the opening and a first element of a loop-pile fastener provided in a selected pattern on the game board, with a second element of the loop-pile fastener secured to a bottle cap, such that tossing the bottle cap toward the game board causes the bottle cap to stick to the game board and determine scoring by the contestants.